superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuatara
Global Guardians Team Member appearance.]] (Nov. 1977).]] Jeremy Wakefield was a mutant, born on New Zealand with three eyes and the ability to see into the future. As Tuatara, he became a member of the Global Guardians. When not adventuring, he is usually immersed in water because "water is timeless" __TOC__ Background Information There is little to no (pre-crisis) history for the 'mutant-hero', Jeremy Wakefield. Earth-1A Continuity In late 1977, the alien conqueror known as Grax attempted to seed the Earth with a series of highly-advanced bombs. Tuatara teamed up with Justice League member 'Red Tornado' to stop Grax's efforts. During this time, he met the Tornado's allies, the SuperFriends, as well as several other ''international heroes'' including Bushmaster, Jack O’Lantern‎‎, Rising Sun and Thunderlord.As revealed in [[Super Friends 8| SuperFriends, #8]] (November 1977). About a year later, Tuatara is called upon again by the SuperFriends. They need his help finding the Time Trapper who has escaped their grasp after he sent the SuperFriends through space and time to find the displaced Wonder Twins.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #17'' (February, 1979). Tuatara uses his 'third-eye' to look into time. He sees that the Time Trapper has left 1978 and headed into the past, to three separate locations. He is unable to determine where he stayed. With the help of the Twins mentor and guardian, Professor Nichols, the SuperFriends are able to time-travel to these locations. Eventually, the Controllers come to 1978 Earth to take their annoying tinkerer into custody.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #18'' (March, 1979). NOTE: That concludes Tuatara's pre-crisis appearances. These appearances are exclusive to Earth-1A. New Earth Continuity Over the next few years, we see that Tuatara has joined the Global Guardians, who’s membership now spans the entire world (including the U.S.).To date there is no mention in the comics as to the circumstances of Tuatara joining the Global Guardians. However, less than a decade into their existence, the United Nations decided to fund the new Justice League International. As a result, the Dome (Guardians HQ) lost its funding and the members of the Guardians worked on a purely volunteer basis.Tuatara’s appearance in this story-line is limited to Justice League International, #12 (April 1988). It continues without him in Justice League International, #14 (June 1988). Several Guardians disappeared after the breakup, including their leader, Doctor Mist. The others accepted an offer by the so-called 'Queen Bee of Bialya'. Unknown to the Guardians, however, the Queen Bee employed 'mind control' tactics. As their first act under her mind control, former Guardian members Tuatara, Rising Sun and Wild Huntsman are sent off on specific missions to attack Nazi strongholds and Justice League members. Tuatara is sent to attack a Neo-Nazi fringe group based in Dover, England. The Justice League members Metamorpho, Elongated Man and Flash encounter Tuatara. As they battle, which takes place mostly underwater, is ended when he is wrapped up in the Elongated Man's body. He is taken to the surface, calls the League members 'Nazis' and soon falls into a coma. He is taken care of at an Australian medical facility, paid for by the Justice League. As he awaits transfer to the Justice League International embassy medical ward, the Queen Bee sends a signal to awaken him. He vanishes, which angers his Australian friend, the Tasmanian Devil. He returns to Bialya, along with Rising Sun and Wild Huntsman, who were also mysteriously awakened in the same manner. Tuatara and his friends eventually escape their brainwashing after several battles with the Justice League and with other Guardians. Unknown to them, Tuatara and his remaining friends are in constant danger, as new ruler of Bialya, 'President Harjavti' endeavors to keep control of the team. Owlwoman eventually hunts down Jack O'Lantern and Doctor Mist, who aids the Guardians escaping from under the thumb of Bialya.As revealed in Justice League Europe, #2 (May 1989). About five years later, the Guardians are now based out of a South Pacific island and Tuatara is not doing well at all. He comes to believe he is going insane as a result of losing control of his precognition powers. Several Guardians are targeted for neutralization by an old foe of Doctor Mist, Fain Y'onia. Godiva and Impala lose their powers. Olympian is badly injured. Bushmaster is outright killed as a result of his confrontation. Those able to fight gather in the Arizona desert. When Fain attempts to attack Owlwoman, they ambush him. This attempt does not go well. Thunderlord is killed and Tuatara takes a near fatal blow to the face. Y'onia was eventually defeated only by the sacrifice of the Wild Huntsman, who disappeared alongside the villain. Due to his injuries, Tuatara falls into a coma. His medical care is supervised by the former Guardians member the Seraph.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Quarterly_Vol_1_17 Justice League Quarterly, #17] (Winter 1994) Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pre-cognition': His third eye enables him to see into the [[Fourth dimension| fourth dimension]], which gives him precognitive abilities, allowing him to see the future. *'Retro-cognition': His third eye also gives him superhuman senses that allows him to see into the past. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Appearances (Nov. 1977).]] Super Friends Comic Book: * [[Super Friends 8| Super Friends #8]] (November 1977) * [[Super Friends 18| Super Friends #18]] (March 1, 1979) First Mainstream / Post-Crisis Appearance: * Justice League International, #12 (April 1988). Notes *''Tuatara's'' first appearance was in the Earth-1A universe, SuperFriends comic book series, issue [[Super Friends 8| #8]]. * He was created by E. Nelson Bridwell and Ramona Fradon. * Tuatara's first mainstream (post-crisis) appearance was in Justice League International, #12 (April 1988). Trivia * Tuatara is one of the few characters in the DC Universe who is considered a true Mutant. In all likelihood, he probably possesses the meta-gene, which enables him to see into the future. Most mutants in the DC Universe are commonly referred to as Metahumans, to differentiate them from the more popular Mutants of Marvel Comics. * Tuatara are reptiles unique to New Zealand. Although resembling most lizards, they are part of a distinct lineage, the order 'Rhynchocephalia'.See [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhynchocephalia Rhynchocephalia at Wikipedia] External Links *Tuatara (Comics) at Wikipedia References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes